13
Donald Newton's 13 Reasons to Scream is a take on the Netflix show "13 Reasons Why." The story's plot is the exact same as the show's; Hannah kills herself after recording tapes of the 13 reasons why she killed herself. Clay acquires the tapes and listens to them. However, in this adaption, Clay isn't the one who has the tapes. There is someone out there who wants to avenge Hannah Baker's death and he wants those who are responsible for her suicide to suffer her same fate; death. This story has SPOILERS to 13 Reasons Why. So if you haven't seen the show, don't read this story. But if you plan on watching the show as you read some of this, the show may spoil this story as well. So either watch the show first or just read this story without watching the show. NOTE: Because JMO and I both are writing a "13 Reasons Why" story, I had my story's title to add my name so that the readers can distigiush the difference between the stories. Characters HANNAH BAKER (17): Hannah is a big part of the story. She killed herself prior to the events of the story. But we see her in flashbacks. She had a crush on Clay but never got the chance to be with him. CLAY JENSEN (17): Clay had a crush on Hannah. But because she's socially awkward, he could not bring himself to make his moves. Clay is heartbroken over Hannah's suicide. He was one of the only few people who did not hurt Hannah. TONY PADILLA (18): Tony is a friend of Clay and Hannah. When Hannah was alive, Tony was one of the few people who was nice to her, therefore, he was NOT one of the reasons why Hannah killed herself. He is close to Clay and tries to help him through the heartbreak. Tony is mysterious and a badass. MATT JENSEN (40s): Matt is Clay's father. Matt is suffering from amnesia. He and his wife were attacked by Chromeface when Clay was a baby. The attacked killed Matt's wife and made Matt lose his memory of the attack and his past prior to his marriage. Matt spends the story figuring what he did wrong and why he lost his memory. Matt's subplot has nothing to do with Hannah Baker. JUSTIN FOLEY (17): Justin is a basketball player. He briefly dated Hannah until he inadvertedly spread a picture of her around school. He's dating Jessica Davis, who was once best friends with Hannah. Despite his asshole attitude, Justin does have a soft side. JESSICA DAVIS (17): Jessica was once best friends with Hannah and is Justin's girlfriend. She use to date Alex before he dumped her. Something happened to Jessica that Hannah witnessed. As a result, the killer may spare her or give her a merciful death. ALEX STANDALL (17): Alex was part of Hannah's "coffee" trio between Hannah, Jessica, and Alex known as "FML." They would get together and drink coffee together at the local coffee shop known as "Monet." Then they drifted from Hannah when Alex and Jessica started dating. Alex eventually dumps Jessica over. Alex will feel some guilt over Hannah's suicide. BRYCE WALKER (17): Bryce is the rich asshole jock. Even his friends aren't always behind him except for Justin, who is his best friend. Bryce is the most hated character in this story. Bryce has done some real horrible things to Hannah. COURTNEY CRIMSEN (18): Courtney appears to be a very sweet girl. She is Asian and a closet lesbian. She has two gay fathers. Her fear of being outted leads to her sin against Hannah. Most fans actually hate Courtney. ZACH DEMPSEY (17): Zach is one of the rich jocks that hangs out with Justin and Bryce. However, Zach is kind hearted and decent unlike the other jocks. He actually feels bad for his part in Hannah's suicide. KEVIN PORTER (40s): Porter is the school's counselor. He tries to encourage the students to talk to him due his guilt over Hannah's death. Hannah spoke to him on the day she killed himself. MARCUS COLE (17): Marcus is also a jock within the Bryce-Justin circle. He appears funny and nice. But he's very decieving, especially when we learn what he did to Hannah. SHERI HOLLAND (17): Sheri is a sweet girl and mostly innocent. She was very nice to Hannah and has a crush on Clay. However, she did something that makes her guilty not only in Hannah's suicide but over another tragedy. TYLER DOWN (17): Tyler is the school nerd who goes around taking pictures of everyone for the school year book. Despite his character being somewhat of a sympathized character, he does something horrifying to Hannah that makes him a disgusted character. GARY BOLAN (50s): Bolan is the school's principal. However, he's got a secret. His secret involves Matt and Chromeface. RYAN SHAVER (18): Ryan is known for his intelluctal and editor of the school paper. Ryan is openly gay. His sin against Hannah, though wrong, is the least sin that causes Hannah to kill herself. In fact, Ryan had nothing against her and even sympathizes with her in the end. SKYE MILLER (17): Skye is a student at Liberty High School. She hardly interacted with Hannah except at the Monet coffee shop, where Sky works. She used to be good friends with Clay when they were young. Skye has a secret crush on Clay. JEFF ATKINS (18): Jeff was a senior at Liberty High School. He was friends with Clay, who was tutoring him in while Jeff tutored him on girls. He was the only person who knew of Clay's feelings for Hannah. He was killed in a car accident prior to the story's events. He was NOT one of the reasons for Hannah's suicide. OLIVIA & ANDY BAKER: Hannah's parents. They won't play a large role in this story like they did in the show. STAR (16): Star is a mysterious girl who is kidnapped in the opening of the story. GHOSTFACE (?): Ghostface is the traditional killer. After Hannah's suicide, he proceeds to kill off those responsible for her suicide. CHROMEFACE (?): Chromeface is the main villain of the story. He is only scene a few times in the story. He has involvement with both the Hannah Baker story and Matt's subplot. But how and why will be revealed later in the story. He holds a strong "Darth Vader" like presence from Rogue One. Chapter 1 TEASER: A young teenage girl, Star, is chased and kidnapped by Chromeface and his Uniforms. Why or what she is related to the plot will be revealed in the end. Chapter 2 TEASER: Clay is mourning the death of his crush, Hannah Baker, who killed herself. Chapter 3 TEASER: Clay recieves a set of tapes recorded by Hannah prior to her suicide. She lists people and the thirteen reasons why they caused her to kill herself. Chapter 4 TEASER: Ghostface hunts down his 13th priority in avenging Hannah, showing that he's killing the victims from the least to worst sin against Hannah. Chapter 5 TEASER: Liberty High School is shocked by the first murder. Clay gets a call from Ghostface who fills him in on the situation. Chapter 6 TEASER: Another victim faces the consequences of being one of Hannah's reasons for killing herself. Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Fun Stuff Confirmed Facts *This story is a slasher take on the Netflix show "13 Reasons Why." *Clay is the only one who recieves the tapes. The others will listen to the tapes upon their deaths. *Matt Jensen's subplot is based on the story of Jonathan Crane from Noah's "First Scream." *Even though Chromeface is the main villain, he's only seen in a few scenes in this story. *We will eventually learn about Chromeface and the Uniforms' story in a special twist. (Noah and JMO will go nuts when they learn this twist.) *Montgomery may be excluded from the story as we're focused on people who are actually important to the story. Body Count R# = Hannah's Reasons number K# = Killer's number in priority X = Was NOT a reason for Hannah's death or killer's priority. Killed for other reasons or by other means. Villians